The present invention relates to self-service check depositing terminals, and is particularly directed to a check processing module for a self-service check depositing terminal, such as a check depositing automated teller machine (ATM).
In a typical check depositing ATM, an ATM customer is allowed to deposit a check (without having to place the check in any deposit envelope) in a publicly accessible, unattended environment. To deposit a check, the ATM customer inserts a user identification card through a user card slot at the ATM, enters the amount of the check being deposited, and inserts the check to be deposited through a check slot of a check acceptor. A check transport mechanism receives the inserted check and transports the check in a forward direction along a check transport path to a number of locations within the ATM to process the check.
If the check is not accepted for deposit, the check transport mechanism transports the check in a reverse direction along the check transport path to return the check to the ATM customer via the check slot. If the check is accepted for deposit, the amount of the check is deposited into the ATM customer's account and the check is transported to a storage bin within the ATM. An endorser printer prints an endorsement onto the check as the check is being transported to and stored in the storage bin. Checks in the storage bin within the ATM are periodically picked up and physically transported via courier to a back office facility of a financial institution for further processing.
In some known check depositing ATMs, certain components are housed in modular units which, in turn, are housed in a larger module. The larger module is sometimes referred to as a “check processing module” (CPM). Such modules are included in ATMs provided by NCR Corporation, located in Dayton, Ohio. One example is Model No. CPM2 in which a modular unit called a “pocket module” is located in approximately the central portion of the CPM. Another example is Model No. CPM3 in which the pocket module is located in approximately the bottom portion of the CPM. Still another example is Model No. CPM4 in which the pocket module is located in approximately the top portion of the CPM.
Known CPMs are typically constructed with a pair of sheet metal side plates which provide mounting surfaces for flanged steel ball bearings which, in turn, support steel drive shafts with rubber drive rollers. A drawback in these known CPMs is that steel ball bearings and steel drive shafts are relatively expensive. Moreover, assembly of a CPM is relatively time consuming as C-clips and wavy washers are typically used to maintain the steel ball bearings against the sheet metal side plates. Also, disassembly of a CPM is relatively time consuming when a component that is trapped between the sheet metal side plates needs to be replaced. It would be desirable to provide a CPM which is relatively low cost, relatively easy to assemble, and relatively easy to disassemble whenever disassembly is required.